


i run but the shadows follow

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: don't let me down, don't let me fly [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dreams emotions control the smp weather, During Pogtopia, M/M, Post Festival Execution, SBI are actual family, Tubbo and Dream are related, Tubbo and Tommy have a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: Something Dream said is lingering in Tommy's mind."Schlatt offered me something you never could."Tommy and Tubbo try and talk it out
Relationships: (only mentioned though) - Relationship, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: don't let me down, don't let me fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	i run but the shadows follow

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two to my fundywastaken wedding series.

_"Schlatt's offered me something you never could."_

Those words echoed in Tommy's mind while he and Tubbo were sat next to each other in Pogtopia.

"Tubbo," he said hesitantly, "something Dream said has stuck to me."

Tubbo looked up at Tommy and tilted his head curiously. "What was it?"

He inhaled deeply. "He said that Schlatt offered him something I never could." Tommy looked down at his hands. "What do you think that is?"

Tubbo clucked his tongue and hissed. "You haven't been outside recently, have you?" Tommy looked up, alarmed, but shook his head. "We should step outside then." Tubbo stood up, brushed off his pants, and held out a hand to help Tommy up. Tommy grabbed it and they both started to climb the stairs to the entrance. "It'll make sense once we're outside."

Tommy paused and screamed, "WILBUR! TUBBO AND I ARE GOING OUTSIDE FOR A BIT!" Tubbo startled and glared at him. He snickered at Tubbo's disgruntled face. 

Aftera moment, they heard "OKAY, BE SAFE!" from Wilbur and they continued up and out. 

When they were outside, Tommy stretched out in the warm sun. It was a beautiful day, not too hot nor cold, and there were only a few lazy clouds drifting through the sky. He basked in the warm sun for a minute before he looked at Tubbo questioningly. "So what? Dream's in a good mood. What does that have to do with anything." 

Tubbo scuffed at the ground with his shoes. "Did you know-" he hesitated. "Did you know that Fundy and Dream are together?"

"What?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, like, properly together. Engaged and everything." Tubbo explained. 

Tommy looked at him with a baffled expression "I had no fuckin clue."

Tubbo shrugged. "If my understanding of time is right, their wedding is tomorrow."

"Your understanding of ti- wait wedding?" Tommy spluttered. "What fucking wedding? Does Wilbur know about this?"

"Noooooo, I don't think so," he paused and kicked at the ground again. "That's why I think what Schlatt offered Dream has something to do with the wedding."

Tommy tilted his head and started to think out loud. "If Fundy and Dream are together, was Fundy ever on our side? Is Fundy a traitor? No, he saw us at the festival and he didn't say anything. Why wouldn't he tell us about his engagement unless," Tommy paused and looked at Tubbo, "unless he didn't think we would react positively to it." Tubbo shrugged but looked down at the ground. "Oh god. He thought we would react negatively."

"We've never been kind to my brother and his friends. Wilbur and you especially." Tubbo scuffed the ground. "Can you honestly say that if Fundy had told us it would have gone over well?" he asked.

"I-" Tommy paused. After everything that had happened, his and Wilbur's banishment and working with Dream, he was a lot more comfortable with Dream than before. He hadn't trusted the man until he had been thrust into a situation where he had to have faith. Tommy thought he understood Eret's position a little better in that moment. "I don't think it would have."

"Yeah, I don't think I would have reacted well either." Tubbo smiled sadly and said quietly. "And that's my brother." Tubbo briefly clutched his chest and breathed in deeply. "The Schlatt Administration has changed all of us."

"Fuck!" Tommy grabbed his hair and started to tug on it. "I feel so fucking guilty and bad about this." 

Tubbo tilted his head and looked at Tommy curiously. "Why?"

"Because!" Tommy exclaimed, "Fundy is getting married basically in secret because Wilbur and I couldn't get over our stupid fucking prejudice against Dream." 

Tubbo tapped his chin thoughtfully for a second before he exclaimed, "we should go to the wedding!"

"What the fuck?" Tommy sputtered. "I'm fucking banned from L'Manburg remember? And Schlatt had you executed!"

"Yeah!" Tubbo said with false enthusiasm, "but Schlatt gave you that day pass that you never used and I'm not banished technically, just a traitor. 

Tommyscoffed. "Yeah and that's so fucking different from banished."

"Do you feel guilty or not?" Tubbo pressed.

Tommy shrunk into himself a bit. "Well, yeah?" he said quietly.

"Then we should go! Maybe we can even help with the setting up!" Tubbo said excitedly, "You're Fundy's uncle, I bet Schlatt will let it slide." 

Tommy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "That's even if Fundy and Dream want us there. And why is this just about me? You're Dream's brother, shouldn't he want you there?" 

Tubbo grabbed Tommy's arm and tugged on them. "Come on Tommy," he hedged, "you said you felt bad. Stop making excuses and just go." Tubbo smirked. "Plus, Dream was the one to tell me. That's how I know."

"Okay..." Tommy breathed in slowly, "What about Wilbur?" If Wilbur found out, everyone knew there would be hell to pay.

"Does he need to know?" Tubbo replied. 

Tommy relaxed slightly,."He'll freak out if he can't find us," he warned.

"Oh well?" Tubbo said mockingly. He smiled sarcastically and jabbed his thumb back at the entrance to Pogtopia. "It's not like I've been around that long or am that trusted anyway."

"Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed. Tubbo laughed and started walking away. "TUBBO!" Tommy yelled louder. He looked back at the entrance to Pogtopia then at Tubbo. After a brief pause, he jogged to catch up and started walking next to him. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"What are we doing?" a deep voice said behind them. 

The two teens flinched and Tommy stepped between the voice and Tubbo."We're doing nothing Techno."

Technoblade looked at the two appraisingly. "Doesn't sound like nothing." 

Tommy balled his fists. He could feel Tubbo shaking behind him and he tensed up. "None of your fucking buisness Techno."

Techno stared at Tommy before his eyes flashed to Tubbo's terrified form and back to Tommy. He sighed. "Go. I'll try and keep Wilbur distracted from your 'nothing'." He turned and headed away from them.

Tommy turned back to Tubbo who was pale and shaking. Tubbo looked up at Tommy and bit his lip. "It's okay," Tommy said gently. "I won't let him hurt you again." 

Tubbo smiled sadly. "Family, huh?" They both snorted. That sentence seemed like something of an understatement after everything that had happened. 

Tubbo and Tommy stood next to each other and basked in the joy that they were alive and together. In that brief moment of peace, the two teens clung to each other in their mutual grief for their families and their loss of childhood innocence before they had to rejoin the world. Their peace was fragile and soon it too broke. Slowly, they started the walk to L'Manburg.


End file.
